Lying Best To Ourselves
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: Everyone at Alice Academy either serves or be served. When Pureblood Natsume Hyuuga is forced onto Mikan and gets a taste of her blood, he can't get enough. Will he arrange Mikan to become his personal servant, his companion, or just lie to his desires?
1. Nothing Personal

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
>However, I do take credit for this story, OCs, and plot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lying Best To Ourselves<strong>

_There's always three sides to a fight,  
>So always listen to his story, her story, and the truth.<em>

* * *

><p>"We always lie best when lying to ourselves."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**Nothing Personal**_

"Class, quiet down!" Narumi ordered sternly at the front of the room. "Take our your books and study! Our mock tests are coming up and you all need to be ready!" It was rare that Narumi would be strict and become a duplicate of Jinno, but it wasn't impossible. Even if every single student at Alice Academy had something abnormal about them, none of their skills were acing tests easily. They all needed to prepare, and knowing them, they wouldn't.

Mikan Sakura sat in the very back seat alone. Natsume and Ruka were late to class again and anyone would've guessed Natsume was the cause of it. Ruka couldn't arrive without his bestfriend, knowing he might be forced to take on horrible orders because of his background.

Most people here in Alice Academy had a duty that became the school motto. "No matter if it's to serve or to be served, we all hold a purpose."

There were different kinds of 'purposes' of course, but everything starts with the purebloods.

Purebloods continuously held the highest status, eligible to take human servants, lower-class vampire servants, and had reserved surpreme power. Pureblooded vampires are permitted to form a relationship with novice and noble vampires, or those who weren't born a creature of the night or a decendent from a line of royal vampires. but this happens less then more. Rarely, purebloods allow humans into their lives more then a blood supply. Some humans have bravely made contact with vampires and considered them friends. But there was only one couple knwon in history that shared a bond more than friendship, but it was only a legend.

Natsume and Hotaru were the only true purebloods in Class B. Mikan, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, and Anna were noble vampires. In order for a noble vampire to become a pureblood was deepening a bond with another pureblood.

Blood cravings were another issue all together if you were an exceptional case. There were a few in Class B that had become attached to a particular human's blood and soon forgets self-control. It wasn't a proud thing to say you did, but times like that you couldn't help it.

"Hey President! Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun is here!" Wakako shrieked in delight, elbowing Sumire quickly.

"No way! Natsume-kun! Over here! Come sit with us today!" Sumire waved urgently, happily gesturing towards the seat next to her.

Natsume's eyes narrowed in disguist and turned around and proceeded towards the back with Ruka following right behind him.

Mikan was on the verge of falling asleep when Natsume plopped down right next to her, startling Mikan.

"Eep! Huh? Oww!" Mikan groaned, glaring at Natsume. Picking herself up, Mikan gave her friend a light punch.

"Tch, failure," Natsume scolded disapprovingly. "Who falls when someone sits down?"

"Natsume!" Mikan pouted angrily. "Be nice!"

_"Natsume Hyuuga of Class B, please report to the Principal Office. I repeat, Natsume Hyuuga please report to the Principal Office as soon as possible." _

The speaker interrupted what Natsume had to say next. He reluctantly rose from his seat and started walking towards the door. "Well then, see you later Polka," Natsume raised a hand that moved only just a slight bit, but Mikan caught the movement. It was Natsume's way of saying bye.

"Narumi-sensei, may I go use the bathroom?" asked Mikan as soon as Natsume disappeared from sight.

"Along with me too," Ruka requested, his left foot tapping quickly. Whenever he did that, Mikan noticed, Ruka had something urgent on his mind.

"Well—never mind. Go on ahead," Narumi allowed. It was better if he gotten it over with. He didn't like to think of himself on bad terms with the Nogi and Yukihira family.

"Thank you!" Mikan called back loudly, running as fast as she could out the door.

Mikan grimaced and pushed away all her thoughts, she took a look back to see if Ruka was catching up and then zoomed towards the Principal's Office.

* * *

><p>Natsume peculiarly liked to remain patient.<p>

Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

"Father," Natsume forced out respectfully. He felt like dying, as if someone had stuff him inside a car for a week with burning gasoline.

"Natsume!" Mr. Hyuuga shook his head amusingly. "Be more enthusiatic! I bet our beloved_ Mikan_ would be delighted to see me, don't you?" Mr. Hyuuga smirked as he caught his son flinch.

Natsume cursed under his breath and regained his composture. "You promised, _Father _that you would leave the girl alone," Natsume gritted, clenching the tablecloth on his left side.

"Ah, well yes. That is _if_ you do a good, clean job."

"I won't take her as a servant," Natsume stood his ground with a grim expression. "Nor will I force her into a relationship."

"C'mon now, Natsume. That isn't very fun now. Mikan is a lovely girl!" Mr. Hyuuga pressed smugly.

Natsume hated that old cheap, but this was going to far. He was twisted, enjoying the suffering pain. "Stay out of her way," Natsume warned protectively.

"Jeez, let a old man have his fun!"

Natsume was just about to leave his sick father to his horrid fantasies when he shot the other way he came from.

A face he didn't need to see right now.

A face that would only lead to blood.

The Angel-like vampire herself, Sakura Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the official first chapter, it's only a prologue, or I call it 'story testing'. Any of my prologues are not nearly as long as my real chapters but they'll help you get used to my plot. If you liked it, please leave a review. I'm not saying you have to, but it's a sign that you want me to continue. Now that might sound forceful and makes it seem required, it's not. Everyone loves a review, but that's not my purpose this time. It's my first story I'm considering SupernaturalMystery/Romance and I like to see what you're thinking. Even a simple smiley face or frown is great. **


	2. The Forbidden Game

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
>However, I do take credit for this story, OCs, and plot.<p>

**Dedication: **Nullified Primrose [Who's review is the inspiration to write this chapter.]

* * *

><p><strong>Lying Best To Ourselves<strong>

_There's always three sides to a fight,  
>So always listen to his story, her story, and the truth.<em>

* * *

><p>"We always lie best when lying to ourselves."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**The Forbidden Game **_

The Academy's halls that were usually exploding with side-chatter, horrible jokes, and the annoying sound of people typing away on their cellphones was strangely silent now. Normally you wouldn't get used to the peace and quiet here because there never was any. Even during class periods there would be drop-outs or the class skippers roaming around somewhere, but not at this time. Mikan and Ruka found themselves in quite a dangerous situation.

For one thing if the halls were completely deserted even the blood-hungry novice vampires were kept in a cage because of Mr. Hyuuga, the school's principal's, order.

"R-ruka, w-what do you t-think N-n-natsume's d-doing?" Mikan asked as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. And it was the middle of winter for God's sake!

"Calm down, Mikan. I'm sure it's fine, Mr. Hyuuga wouldn't do anything to him," Ruka assured his friend, though he wasn't quite certain himself. Whenever Mikan started stuttering—someone had to take charge.

"L-let's just hurry, please!" Mikan pleaded urgently. If by some chance she was attacked in the isolated halls she would never get the chance to see Natsume. If there was one thing Mikan hated, it was black blood. Sure she was a vampire, it was obvious, but she drank _red_ blood. Black blood could only come from the novice vampire's venomous claws. While novice vampires were suppose to be at a level of inept, they certainly weren't far behind on the dangerous scale. Novice vampires are unable to host the normal feelings of consideration, mercy, or ability able to take in their current situation, they usually just charged in a battle. It wasn't the smartest move, but they were unusually quick and strong.

"All right," Ruka agreed. "But don't push yourself too hard."

Mikan promised, linked arms with Ruka, and they ran as fast as their legs would go.

* * *

><p>By the time Mikan and Ruka made it to the end of the hallway, Natsume already located a hiding place. Somewhere where no one who look, not even his best friend.<p>

"Unbelieveable, that Natsume!" Mikan muttered with a groan. Here she stood at the doorway of Mr. Hyuuga's office, with Ruka of course, and they were worried to death about Natsume they were just informed that he just left!

"We should've expected it," Ruka pointed out, small hints of annoying evident in his tone. This had just wasted their time if Natsume was fine, they had even missed the required lesson notes they were suppose to take. "Let's head back to class, maybe we'll still make it before Sumire erases the board," Ruka suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Mikan replied wanly. She had ran far to much starting from Narumi's class on the third floor to here—located near the entrance, the first floor to be more exact. "You head by first, Ruka. I need a trip to the bathroom," Mikan said, pointing to the ladies bathroom across the hallway.

"Ok then, I'll see you in Jinno's class," Ruka started walking back. Then stopping for a second, he turned around slightly. "Be careful," he warned.

"I will," Mikan promised and with all her effort, muster up a smile.

When Ruka was out of sight, Mikan sprinted off towards the lunchroom. By now the third period lunch should've finished and they were heading out for recess. Mikan had to run fast if she wanted to catch one of the moving lines. She knew where Natsume was. It was a spot she came to lots of times as well, her all-time favorite. While she might've usually be under the blooming Sakura tree, Natsume, without a doubt, was on top of it.

Mikan wasn't a big fan of tree climbing.

She never was, probably never would be.

Mikan tried her best being as quiet as she could, trying to aviod the rustling leaves and the cracking sound of branches. She was so close to grabbing the collar of Natsume's hoodie, but when Mikan reached out, she clumsly slipped and tumbled backwards with a piercing sceam.

Natsume who was just relishing in the few moments that didn't invole pain had been the poor victim of Mikan's surprisingly loud shriek. Snapping out of his train of thoughts, Natsume looked down to see Mikan falling down the tall Sakura tree. His eyes automatically turned even darked then his usually crimson red as he jumped down just in time for Mikan to land in his arms.

"You should've learned how to land on your feet without me activing Stage One," Natsume harshly reminded the girl at the mercy of his arms' will.

"Why, I'm so sorry_ Mother_. I'll do better next time," Mikan laughed, balancing herself back on her feet. "Anyways, Ruka and I've been worried sick about you! How dare you just leave without giving us a sign of assurance!" Mikan scolded back.

"Why, I'm so sorry _Father_. I didn't remember that I had to inform you on every single detail," Natsume mimicked with a snicker.

By now Mikan was boiling with fury and decided it was going to be time to let it all out soon. If it was one person she could vent all of her troubles out to, it was Natsume. But all that she had to say wasn't all that simple and easy to take in. She could go on for hours and hours about everything she unwillingly stored away. Anger, hatred, jealously, lack of candy, lack of sleep, annoying stalkers, mobs of fan girls, and _love confessions_.

"Natsume," Mikan began hesitatingly, and waited for Natsume's response.

"What?"

"It's that time of the month," Mikan annouced, knowing Natsume would understand.

"What time?" Natsume sighed. He had no problems listening to her problems but they were oftenly too long and time-distracting. He would probably douse off half-way.

"Same place here. Seven in the morning."

* * *

><p>By the time Mikan made it back in the Academy she didn't have the concentration or focus to arrive at Jinno's class. Jinno wouldn't miss her presense one bit. Mikan grabbed her new phone model and gave Ruka a text explaining that she didn't want to go back to class and needed a nap.<p>

Ruka texted back an okay and told her he'd make up an excuse if Jinno demanded.

Mikan smiled, that was Ruka for you, the best kind of friends.

Mikan was now laying on her comfortable three-star bed, which gave her an extra feel of pleasure. She had worked her way from a no-star to a three-star single-handedly. Now the only goal left was a Special Star which was written right under the definition of impossible.

So who made special star? The oh so great Natsume Hyuuga.

Just great, really.

And it was this same person that Mikan had a crush on, which she was planning to expose tomorrow if she didn't coward out.

Did she need to practice for these kinds of scenes? Go over what she needed to say? She wasn't some expert of love confessions, sure Mikan had witnessed some, but she had never told any boy 'I like you!'. An one time rehearsal wouldn't hurt to badly, right?

* * *

><p>Mikan sought her way to the cafeteria, and then to the Sakura tree.<p>

Making sure no was around, Mikan took in a deep breath of courage. "Natsume Hyuuga, I like y—ack!" Mikan's voice was muffled as someone came from behind her, holding a drugged cloth to her face.

"Absolute silence from you, Mikan Sakura Yukihira," the man ordered in a oddly familiar voice.

Before losing conscious, Mikan dropped the only thing she had in her hands. A notebook.

Never again would she underestimate a love confession—sometimes it could kill.

Natsume perked on the highest branch, cat-like eyes glaring down at the noise. What he saw and heard was life-changing.

The both of them—Mikan and him—were playing a dangerous game.

Someone would get hurt, soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notice: <strong>Honestly, I gotta say thanks to all of you! Fifteen reviews for just a prologue! This story will continue and end with probably twenty to twenty five chapters. To all those people who told me through reviews or P.M.s that they loved the plot and said this story will turn out as an interesting read, I hope it fits your expectations.

If I don't answer your reviews here or through P.M, I still taken them into consideration and encouragement. It was nice to see everyone enjoyed the plot. Hope you had fun reading this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Review Respondes.<strong>

**ahh...Quite the interesting appeal for a prologue. It pretty much sets everything in place, introducing current relationships and stating minor and major characters. It also exposed status and the beginnings to a deep plot. Good work; I do await the next chapter. XD**

Thanks! I'm glad you found the prologue appealing, and here's your next chapter! Hope you had fun reading?**Oooooooo!**

**Wonder what's going to happen next!**

**Great start! **

**I'm guessing that It's not long before natsume loses his control... And decides to drink Mikan's blood...**

**Update soon please!**

Good guess! You never know, wink wink. Maybe he actually will, since Mikan's blood is just that tasty. I'll reveal a few hints in the next chapter, hehe.

**OMG UPDATE I LOVE THIS! ITS MY PERFECT VAMPIRE STORY!**

I'm very happy that I written your perfect vampire story! I hope you find the future chapters pleasing.

**Hahas seems really interesting! XD though i'm not too natsume's father wants him to get a servant... Could it be because he thinks that it could lead to love...? Hehe anyways pls update soon! :D**

Maybe...could be. Love does start from the simplest of things.

* * *

><p>Review again? To right now, Chapter Three's prewrite is all drafted out. All I gotta go is some revising and spelling check. I should have Chapter Three up soon for you guys! Thanks a lot for the continous support to all my readers and reviewers. To of right now, <em>Lying Best To Ourselves<em>, has over 1,000 readers in just two days! Amazing, really!

Till later...


	3. Bloody Mess

No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
>However, I do take credit for this story, OCs, and plot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lying Best To Ourselves<strong>

_There's always three sides to a fight,  
>So always listen to his story, her story, and the truth.<em>

* * *

><p>"We always lie best when lying to ourselves."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**_Bloody Mess_**

If Natsume had any intentions of helping Mikan, he couldn't follow them solmnly. For one thing, he needed help.

Natsume would never think of admitting he couldn't finish his given task, and to do it in front of a school teacher was down right humiliating. But he was doing it for _her_. Which was every bit more embarrassing, he was risking a lot for a single female.

All the while, Mikan was doing her best to hold her own ground.

-;-

-;-

When Mikan finally awoke, she was in a oddly familiar room—the Dangerous Ability Classroom.

It was an exact replica of the class Natsume was switched to, due to his father or Mr. Hyuuga's conditions to stay at Alice Academy, but it wasn't the exactly the real deal. It was almost as if someone had taken a model of the classroom and designed another room just like the original.

The alcohol's effects were still taking place though, making it hard for Mikan to breathe every second. Gagging on the cloth stuffed in her mouth, Mikan tried to spit it out on her accord. If she managed doing that, the ropes were another problem. Quite a mess she gotten into.

"Is the girl moving?"

Mikan heard strong, stomping footsteps drawing near and she quickly shut her eyes tight.

"No. The little brat's still asleep," a booming voice annouced, closing the doors behind him with a loud bang.

Mikan growled at that statement. She was _not_ a little brat! She was far more talented then her average friends, mastering hundreds of different martial arts techniques. That way she had other means of defenses, not just her natural keen instincts.

But right now Mikan wasn't concentrating on that single man, she needed to get out of here.

-;-

-;-

Natsume stood on the outside of the Teacher's Conferance Room. There was only one teacher he could think of that would help—gay Narumi.

"Hyuuga, what is your buisness here?" Jinno stopped Natsume and demanded an explanation.

"Kidnapping," Natsume simply stated and pushed past the his blockage.

"What? Hyuuga you stop this instant and explain!" Jinno shouted after the disappearing figure.

Natsume stopped at the far edge of the room, Jinno vanishing from his sight. From there he searched around the room looking for a despisable teacher.

No, no, no, bingo!

Natsume's eyes flashed a bright red as he zoomed pasted desks, teachers, flying papers, and jumped over a stapler. Narumi was just about to leave, Natsume was just about to catch him.

"Natsume-kun?" Narumi stopped and turned.

"Shut up."

"..."

Glaring, Natsume forced out three words he loathed and never thought he say. "I need help."

"Really? With what?" Narumi questioned, still proceeding towards Natsume's father's office to file in a report.

"Mikan Yukihira's been captured."

Narumi paused, the folder in his hands dropped to the floor. "Where, when, and who?" Narumi turned around in a swift. "We'll need backup. Sorry Natsume-kun, but we have to ask Mr. Hyuuga."

* * *

><p>It had been over three hours since Mikan's kidnapping and so far, only four people have been informed. Narumi, Natsume, Jinno, and Mr. Hyuuga.<p>

Mr. Hyuuga had organized a whole group of guards to depart and look for Miss Yukihira. Though he had laughed silently when Natsume came for help. He would have never believed the day would come, considering the fact that Natsume took all his problems upon himself.

He knew he wasn't a father Natsume was proud of, and for that, he was proud.

"I assume your going to rescue her? If what you saw was correct, Persona will be more than enough to handle, much less add baggage," said Mr. Hyuuga.

"No," Natsume stopped before his next few words. "I'll fight alongside her."

Right then Misaki, Alice Academy's biology teacher rushed in.

"We located Mikan Yukihira."

-;-

-;-

Six hours.

Mikan had been 'asleep' for six whole hours without waking up. Her kidnappers were strong and brutal, but they were completely beginners to the power of girls. No drug powder could last that long, especially when they only used a few drops. But why? Why didn't use enough to keep her from resisting whatever they had in mind? If it wasn't for the sound of glass breaking, loud noises, and supposedly intruders, Mikan would've pretended to still be sleeping.

She had already broken the ropes tied around her ankles due to her constant squirming and years of swimming lessons and the rope arond her wrists were loose. Struggling, Mikan twisted and turned her hands in unnatural positions and cringed when her knuckle produced a snap. It wasn't broken, but it was bruised.

Finally after her knuckle snapped, hitting her head on the pole she was tied to, tripping over a box left in the room, Mikan made her way to the door. Her body was pressed against the metal door, trying to listen in on the conversation. Mikan's left hand moved towards the handle of the door and felt a wave of relief wash over her. It was surprisingly unlocked.

Mikan knew what would be waiting outside. If her instincts were correct about being in the Dangerous Ability Classroom, Persona, the Manipulater of Death would be beyond the door. Mikan was informed Persona had done violent, unforgivable deeds in the past and was here to repent, and serve as a lower servant to the Pureblooded Reo.

Reo was Mr. Hyuuga's personal favorite, almost always getting his way. Reo was famous throughout the world as a idol, but there was one undiscovered flaw to the perfect role model. He had a stronger blood craving than any vampire. Reo had drank blood of countless humans, but always had someone to cover up his dirty work. Shidō was always standing behind him, erasing the memory of that day's prey. It was an exhausting job, but it paid well. Yet Reo was also special in his own twisted way. Normally, the first person a Pureblood would bite that was another vampire would be the person the Pureblood can't get enough of. They would find themselves at night dreaming of the person, images would flash through their minds, and their urges would slowly grow to a point where substitute blood wouldn't be enough.

That's why vampires stuck to humans.

Mikan froze automatically when she heard an all-to-familiar voice.

"Don't fucking mess with me. Your purpose," Natsume demanded, growing impatient. "I don't have time to play around with you, son of a bitch."

"Now, now, Natsume. I do suggest you watch your tone," Persona chuckled dryly. "If you continue on this foolish behavior, I will have no choice but to punish the girl."

Natsume's eyes narrowed, his eyes blazing with hatred. "Lay off the girl," Natsume sneered darkly. "She hasn't done anything."

"Oh, but she did. I won't forget what her_ father_ had done to me. That girl—" Persona stopped and seemed to think. The disguist on his face when he spoken the word "father" was evident. "—that girl, will pay," Persona finished, his words sharp.

Natsume glared and reluctantly searched around the room. Just where could he keep a human? His eyes wandered from tables, chairs, to a brunette hiding behind the small counter. She had a finger over her mouth and her other hand pointed to the door behind him. Natsume nodded, barely visable to the eye, but Mikan caught it. Mikan flashed Natsume a bright smile and mouthed thank you.

Natsume started moving towards his right, which so happened to be next to his father. He gave his pathetic excuse of a dad a jab and whispered in his ear. He fished around his back pockets and pulled out a minature smoke bomb. It was easy to carry and handy.

His eyes wander once again to the counter as a signal to start running. His left hand unclenched and his threw the smoke bomb into the air and started retreating.

Mikan starting running as fast as she could towards the door when Natsume had thrown the smoke bomb. All those years in gymnastic and track had paid off—big time.

On her escapade route, Mikan accidentally ran into the corner of a desk and grimaced in pain. Her right hand gripping her left arm, Mikan continued to the best of her ability. Her right arm was glowing a bright green as her pain started to soothe.

When Mikan finally caught a glimsp of sunlight, she was coughing continously from the smoke. Mikan sat of the concrete floor, resting for what little time she had. Mikan felt a pair of hands pat her on the back and she turned to see Natsume. "Thanks," Mikan managed with a wan smile.

"Let's go." Natasume extended a hand, his face turned away.

Mikan took the offered hand and was pulled up from her position on the floor. Everyone followed behind her as she ran towards the prepared limousine that Natsume and Mr. Hyuuga arrived in. Even in the dire situation, Mikan laughed softly. "A limousine?" Mikan exclaimed in disbelief.

Natsume only shrugged as Narumi closed the door just in time for them to drive off.

"Next time," Natsume cupped his fingers and thumped on Mikan's head. "You better pay more attention," Natsume scolded.

"Yes mam!" Mikan giggled and bursted out laughing when she saw Natsume's glare.

She was the only one who could get away with speaking like this.

Today might've been a bit bloody, but it was unforgettable.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
